


The Memories

by Smokestarrules



Series: Star Wars Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on the scene from the Rebels episode, Gen, Lux is mentioned, so is Ventress, that scene killed me, you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokestarrules/pseuds/Smokestarrules
Summary: And as Ahsoka stands in front of the Sith Lord, the old memories prick at her mind. Memories of her Master, her friends, their missions together. Because she remembers it all.And all she wants in the world right now, is for Anakin to remember their shared past, too.





	The Memories

She Remembers  
An Ahsoka Tano Oneshot.

Sometimes she hates it, remembering. Other times she embraces the memories, the good ones, and some of the bad. Because she remembers it all. Down to every detail.

She remembers meeting two of her heroes for the first time, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Skywalker. 

She remembers sneaking past the droids and saving her new Master’s life, if only to gain his approval.

She remembers saving Jabba the Hutt’s son and fighting Count Dooku, side by side with him, as an unstoppable team.

She remembers fighting and surviving against General Greivous many times, when she was supposedly too ‘young’ to do so.

She remembers the numerous missions they went on, the victorious returns to the Jedi Temple. She remembers her friendship with Barriss Offee. . 

She remembers meeting her friend Lux Bonteri for the first time- and discovering that not all Separatists were cruel and the same. 

She remembers being enslaved by the power of The Son’s Dark side- being forced to fight her Master.

She remembers. . .The Daughter giving her the last of her own life force to save her. She remembers waking up then, no memory of what had happened, but a foreboding sense of _wrongness_. The memories would return later, but she did not tell Anakin that. 

She remembers when she was taken by Trandoshan hunters, and her Master never stopped looking for her. Because of his training, she cheated death _again_ , and saved the others there.

She remembers saving Lux, again, and he returning the favor. She remembers defeating Death Watch with him. She remembers fighting alongside him in the Onderon rebellion.

She remembers failing to save Steela, just as they had started to connect. . 

She remembers how Steela and Lux and Saw had made her feel like she had actual friends, and non-Jedi friends. She remembers wondering what it would’ve been like if she hadn’t been force-sensitive. Would she have still met them? Would they still be her friends?

She remembers being framed for killing by someone who she’d thought was her friend. She remembers running, desperate to find the true culprit.

She remembers being caught after the fight with Barriss, going through the Council’s trial that shattered her heart and trust. And then in the middle of the Senate’s trial, learning that it was one of her _best_ friends who’d actually done it. 

She remembers _betrayal_. Barriss, the Council, Plo Koon, and even Master Kenobi. She remembers walking away from it all, tearing her and her Master’s hearts apart. But it had to be done.

She couldn’t have stayed there any longer- not after the betrayal she had faced. She’d needed to get out, and she did. 

She remembers the time she had only two places to go: Ventress would take her in, she was sure, and she knew that they would make a formidable bounty hunting team. And the other, Lux Bonteri, was one of her old friends who was on Coruscant for a short senators meeting. She chose the latter- no matter how much she may have owed Ventress, she didn’t want to end up like her.

She remembers later, while she was still on Coruscant after visiting Lux, watching the Jedi Temple burn. It burned and burned as the Jedi inside were slaughtered by Darth Vader. By the person who she now knows was her former Master, who would never hurt any Jedi- let alone _younglings_.

She fled, then. She fled from Coruscant and hid until the Rebellion found her. Then she fought, as Fulcrum, to help the people take down the Empire. She made friends, she found other survivors. She befriended Kanan, who like herself, never truly became a Jedi Knight. She bonds with his apprentice, Ezra Bridger. She knows he has great power and potential.

She remembers her future self trying to warn her- telling her to leave her Master before it was too late.

Now in this moment, after so many years of wondering, she finally knows what her older self meant.

Now, as she stands before her old Master-turned-Sith, her eyes widen. Her eyes widen and her breathing quickens and her grip on her lightsabers slacken, but she is not _truly_ surprised.

And that _hurts_. But she knows that he’s always had this inside of him; knows that he had been always capable of this. She’s seen it in him before, many a times, when his anger just overpowers him. She’s held him back from his fury, before, but she left him, and this is what happened.

Something inside of her breaks, or maybe strengthens. She’s not sure. She left him before. This is _her_ fault. _She_ caused the breaking point to stab him. She’d known full well that he’d been having troubles with the council, she’d known his struggles with his wife, but still she’d left.

And so she refuses to leave on the brink of the Rebel’s escape; refuses to leave him behind again. Her fault. She _had_ to try and fix her mistake.

And so she stands, tall and strong. “I won’t leave you. Not _this_ time.” She ignores Ezra’s confusion- ignores Kanan’s pain. The only thing that matters right now is Anakin. One part of his face is exposed from her blow, and she sees that he _does_ truly need the suit- that it isn’t just to install fear. He cannot survive without it.

She locks her eyes onto his exposed one, pouring all of her grief and sorrow into her expression. His gaze flickers, and she could swear that his golden eye dulls the slightest bit. Silence reigns for a long moment, with the wind created from the Sith Temple blowing into her eyes. His eye hardens again, and she knows that she’s lost him. 

Hatred returns to his face, and the battle between Dark and Light inside of him ceases once again. _Anakin is dead_ , She thinks, admitting defeat. _Now is there is only Darth Vader, and I_.

 _“Then you will die_!” His voice echoes, cold and unforgiving.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is obviously a more complicated version of that AMAZING scene in the Rebels episode when Vader and Ahsoka finally meet. Ahhh.. that’s such a great part..
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this!!


End file.
